Millennium Starlights, Stage On!
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon Crossover Bakura begins life as a college student. But he gets more than what he bargained for when he recieves a magical necklace. Warning: Genderbending, Alternate Universe, eventual Thiefshipping
1. Enter: Bakura

Bakura took a deep breath.

"Well," he said to himself, "this is it."

He looked up at his new home for the next four years; Domino University. It was funny, he couldn't believe that he was even here. It only seemed like yesterday he was nervously filling out his application, envisioning this day.

"Well, Bakura," he again said to himself, "this day has come."

Even though classes wouldn't start for another few weeks, there was the matter of getting settled into his dorm room and getting to know his roommate.

"So are you actually going to be going to your dorm or are you just going to stand there stupidly?"

Bakura turned to his little brother to answer him. "For your information, Ryou, I wasn't standing stupidly; just merely taking in the sight of my new reality."

Ryou chuckled. "Whatever. Tom-ay-to, tom-ah-to." Bakura chuckled in the same manner.

"Come on. Help me take my stuff into the dorm room," Bakura said as he picked up a few bags from the car. Ryou followed suit, and closed and locked the car, not trusting the others on the campus.

After a dreaded trip up a few flights of stairs carrying heavy luggage, Bakura finally reached his room. "Ah, here it is," he said, a little joyed, "3-M." He noticed that the door was already slightly open. He cautiously pushed the door open a little, to see who –or what- was inside.

The sight was… interesting to say the least. His roommate took the liberty of putting up posters by the bed they obviously chose. These posters depicted things such as the cartoon character Funny Bunny. Bakura just inhaled to himself and reminded himself that he had not even met the person yet, so there was no time for judgements. Instead, he just made his way to the remaining vacant bed and set his things beside it. "How many more bags are there left to get?" Ryou asked, setting his load down, as well.

"I think only a few, plus a box or two," Bakura replied, scratching his head a bit.

"Now that that's settled," Bakura said, satisfied with himself after getting everything into his room and in place. He looked to his brother.

"Well… I guess this is it," Ryou said.

"For now at least," Bakura said. "I'll come by to see you on holidays and such."

"I know…" Ryou trailed off for a second, before gathering his thoughts. "It's just going to be weird… and lonely without you at home. I'll miss you, Bakura."

"I'll miss you, too, Ryou," Bakura said, grasping his brother in a comforting hug. "It'll be weird without you, as well."

"Well, then, here." Ryou said, breaking from his brother's grasp and taking something from around his neck. "I want you to take this, so you'll have a little piece of me with you."

"Ryou… I couldn't." Bakura looked at the object his brother held in front of him. It was a shiny golden necklace with spikes that hung down, and an eye that seemed mystical.

"Bakura, I insist," Ryou said, pushing the necklace to his brother. "You'll need it."

Bakura looked down at the necklace in question with hesitation. "But… father gave it to you. It means so much to you. You should keep it, Ryou."

Ryou huffed in slight frustration before putting the necklace around his brother's neck. "Listen, I _want _you to have it. It'll mean a lot more to me if you had it. Besides, father would understand."

The now-college student just stood there and looked at his brother, dumbstruck. Finally, he just smiled and took Ryou in a brotherly embrace. "Thank you, Ryou. I'll take good care of it."

"You better," Ryou joked, "that thing is made of pure gold." He chuckled and broke from the embrace. "Well, do you want to see me off?"

"I couldn't," Bakura replied. "Too heartbreaking on my part. And I can't handle crying very well either."

The younger of the two laughed. "Well, then. I hope to see you soon enough." They took one final embrace before Ryou finally started walking out of the door. "Have fun!"

"I will! Drive safe!" Bakura waved to his brother.

"I will!" Ryou waved back. Bakura chuckled as his brother walked out of his line of vision.

The spiky-haired teen sighed as he was finally on his own… for now at least. There was still the matter of meeting his roommate. "I wonder how he… or she is like?" he wondered aloud. "I hope there's some good reason for the cartoon posters plastered on the walls."

"Oh but there is!" a voice that came from behind startled him a little. Bakura turned around to see who it was. There was a silver haired man standing in front of him, wearing an eye patch, jeans, and a Funny Bunny t-shirt.

_This guy must be my roommate…_ Bakura thought to himself. _…he sure likes Funny Bunny._

The stranger skipped a few steps inside and then jumped onto his bed, bouncing a little before settling down. This person may take a little getting used to.

"You must be Bakura!" the stranger said in an excited and high-pitched (for a guy, anyways) voice.

"Erm, yes, I am," Bakura replied, a bit dumbfounded by his roommate's actions. He sure acted quite child-like for a college student. "And you are…?"

"I am Pegasus J. Crawford!" the other beamed. "As you may have noticed from my collection of Funny Bunny posters, I'm very much into cartoons!"

"Why would that be?" Bakura asked, a little cautious.

Pegasus smiled. "Oh, my father runs an animation company, and he always brought me along to see the new shows that they would make. I eventually just became hooked onto cartoons, Funny Bunny in particular!"

"I… see."

The child-like Pegasus walked over to Bakura and shook his hand. "Oh, here I am babbling on about myself and not even being here when you walked in! Tell me some interesting things about yourself, new friend!"

"Erm…" Bakura was at a loss for words. Where could he begin with his guy? He was rather unsure. He seemed rather uninteresting now that he stood before this character Pegasus. He was even a bit unsure of how to feel about this guy!

Annoyed? Intimidated? Superior? _Amused?_

"Well, I'm not sure of anything quite _interesting_ right now to say, but…" Bakura thought for a moment, "…I am majoring in Psychology!"

"Wow, Psychology!" Pegasus seemed genuinely impressed. "You like to pick people's brains and stuff?"

"Uh, sure, you could say. What I like most is interpreting dreams, though."

"Oh cool! Maybe I could talk to you about my dreams sometime! I have lots and they all seem really weird. Like this one time I dreamt that I was a woman and that my hair was really really long and I had magical powers and stuff."

"Interesting. I'm not sure about what to say to that one, but it just might be a weird combination of chemicals in your brain." Bakura paused for a second. "What's your major?"

"_My_ major?" the other asked, putting much emphasis on "my." "Well, I'm majoring in Business Administration, but only because my father wants me to take over the company one day. I mean, I love cartoons, but I'd rather watch and make them myself rather than plan all the not-fun stuff for it. Just too icky on my part… That's why I'm making Animation my minor, and not telling my father." He grinned devilishly.

Bakura smiled to himself as Pegasus rambled on some more. _I think I'll enjoy college. With Pegasus around, it won't be boring at all. _He looked down at the necklace his brother gave him. _And I'll have my brother here with me, too._

**Thank you for stopping by and taking the first glimpse of Millennium Starlights! This was an idea that's been bubbling in my head for some time now, so I hope you all will enjoy it! Please review, my pets live off of them. **

**Do any of you have any guesses as to what will happen in this story?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Let's Meet Malik!

_Bakura found himself standing in darkness. Where was he exactly?___

_"Bakura..." a deep, echoing voice called out to him.___

_"Who is it?" Bakura called out, scared and unsure. "Hello?" Wait, his voice... this wasn't his voice coming out of his mouth! It was more... feminine...___

_"Bakura... the time is approaching for you... You will awaken soon..."___

_"Awaken? What? Who are you?" Bakura frantically looked around in vain, since he was still surrounded by darkness.___

_"I'm close to your heart, Bakura... just look close to your heart..."___

_"My... heart?" Bakura asked in his voice that wasn't his.___

_"Yes..." the voice replied. Suddenly, a light began to shine out of nowhere. It became brighter and brighter, almost blinding him to the point where he had to cover his face. "You must awaken, Bakura, for the future of the world..."_

Bakura woke up with a start. With racked breathing, he looked around. He took a sigh of relief once he saw that he was still in his own college dormitory, with his roommate sleeping soundly in the other bed.

He looked down at his alarm clock. 4:30. So much for a good night's sleep. That dream gave Bakura a bit of a scare. Finding it useless to try to go back to sleep, Bakura decided to go out for a nighttime walk. He swiftly but quietly put on some sweats and then headed out the door.

The night was cool but slightly humid. The campus looked quite beautiful in the darkness. All of the same greenery and buildings that were depicted in the brochures, only with shades of blue and purple colouring them. Bakura saw signs of other people that were awake at this time of night, but paid little heed to them. Instead, he listened to the music in his earphones. It gave distraction from the others that were out and about. And it helped him think about that freaky dream of his.

_What could it possibly mean?_ Bakura thought to himself. He tried to break down the different symbols, but it didn't make sense. _The light should mean some sort of new revelation approaching, but what do I make of my fe-_

Bakura's thoughts were cut off by his colliding with something. Or someone. "Oof!" was the noise that came from the other, indicating that Bakura didn't run into a lamp post.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Bakura apologized. "I wasn't quite paying attention."

"Oh no, no, it's my fault," said the other, "I really wasn't, either."

The two awkwardly chuckled before quickly regaining their composures and almost starting to walk their separate ways. "I've never seen you here before," said the other. "Are you a freshman here?"

"Uhm, yes, I am," Bakura replied. This was when he got a good look at the other person. Bronze skin, blonde hair, purple eyes, and clothing that suggested he was all ready for the day ahead. "Are you not?"

"Nope, I'm a second year here and the new RA for my dormitory building," the other bragged with a smirk.

"You don't look like you're from Japan," Bakura also noted.

"Oh no!" the other said. "My family's from Egypt. We moved here when my father died and wanted a new change in our lives. I figured that this was as good as any." The other looked distant for a second. "By the way, your looks suggest that you're not from around here either."

"Born and bred in Japan, actually," Bakura replied. "My father was British and my mother was American, though. Father travelled a lot and went to investigate Egyptian history." He paused for a second. "I'm Bakura, by the way. Bakura Touzouku." He held out his hand.

"Malik," the Egyptian said, taking the hand. "Malik Ishtar."

"Very pleasant to meet you, Malik," Bakura said. He kept his grip on Malik's hand a little longer than customary. Breaking the awkward silence, Bakura then said, "Well, I guess we best go our separate ways; I'm sure you have stuff to attend to."

"Ah, yes!" Malik voiced, as if remembering something right there. "I'm actually getting stuff ready for my residence hall meeting." He started walking away before turning back and saying, "It was nice to meet you, Bakura; hope to see you again soon." With that, Malik went back on his way.

Bakura turned back to his early morning stroll, with the cool air surrounding him. He felt a bit of warmth hit his cheeks, thinking: _Malik was kind of pretty._


End file.
